An area of ongoing research and development is social networks. Today social networks have been incorporated into every increased aspects of people's lives. As a result, people have made available through social networks a wealth of information about themselves. Specifically, people post major milestones in their lives, their likes and interests, organizations and clubs that they are members of, and their educational backgrounds onto social networks.
While a great amount of information is available that can be used to characterize users of social networks, technology has begun to evolve in developing new ways to exploit this great amount of information. In particular technology continues to develop new ways of connecting people using this great amount of information. However, technology has neglected how this great amount of information can be used to connect people in occupying a physical location or neighboring physical locations for periods of time. For example, in an airplane people are seated randomly next to people who they do not know based on the ticket that they purchase and not based on information about the characteristics of the passengers. There therefore exists a need for allowing people to obtain a right to occupy a physical location based on characteristics of attendees who will occupy the same physical location or neighboring physical locations.
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.